


A Shattered Soul

by RGQC



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Divergence later, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, OC is SI later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, out of character somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGQC/pseuds/RGQC
Summary: Its been two weeks since team RWBY's initiation. With it, an unwilling student joins Beacon but who is he? How would he play a part in the shadow wars to come? How will fate change it's course when he's true purpose is revealed, not only to himself but to who he bonds with. (note, this is my first story and summary.) Rated T because of Language and sensitive topics will be involved
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Original Male Character(s)





	A Shattered Soul

A Shattered Soul

Hey guys this will be my first time writing and I hope it will entertain you. This story would stay canon at first but will divert away from canon in the later volumes once I would work on them. This is a OC fic by the way and I will try and make him understandable.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OCs. RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth and their creator (bless his soul) Monty Oum.

Chapter 1

The rogue mercenary

It was a peaceful day in beacon, two weeks after the first year's initiation, all was well except for a certain headmaster up at the tallest tower in beacon. His name is Ozpin.

He has grey messy hairs with small brown eyes. He has a small particular pair of glasses that rest on his nose. His clothing consists of a green scarf wrapped around his neck, an unzipped black suit that covers a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also has dark-green pants to cover his legs and black shoes for his feet.

It was around 12 am when the headmaster received a call from a member of his circle, Qrow Branwen.

"Ozpin" Qrow slurred, he was drunk as usual. "Found the kid you wanted me to find." Qrow continued.

"What have you found about him?" Ozpin questioned back.

"Besides what's said about him, the kid got skill, reports that he fought against bandits and rouge huntsmen constantly and won those fights."Qrow responded back.

"Do you know where he is headed to?" Ozpin questions again.

"He would be heading to Vale, most likely arriving there at night. Though you gotta be quick oz, by the way he moves, he really doesn't want to be found at all. I guess by morning he'll be gone."

A pregnant pause occurs before Qrow decides to continue by asking a question.

"By the way oz, why do you want this kid for, I doubt it's for the 5 million lien on his head right?" Qrow jokingly asked.

Ozpin chuckled lightly before responding, "He has shown a lot of potential from what you had told me for the past couple of days despite his shady origins, and besides, we need more help in the future when we have to deal with Her."

"Of course oz, so who are we sending to get this kid? It's obvious that he should not be underestimated and I doubt you can just invite him over peacefully due to his past reactions of huntsmans constantly hunting for the bounty on his head." Qrow answered back.

"Leave that to me, I have the perfect team to send to get him. And I do believe you have some work to clear off yes?" "Yea… work, ok oz catch up with you later gotta go bye!" Qrow acknowledged before cutting the line. Ozpin smirked a bit before becoming stoic again and looking at some documents on his table before muttering his name. "Jade Grayson."

Beacon students were busy enjoying their lunch break until the Beacon intercom system rang out inside the canteen. "Would team RWBY please report to the main office immediately, repeat, would team RWBY please report to the main office immediately." The intercom system turned off with those words said, leaving many confused students in its wake.

"Ruby what did you do?" Weiss angrily asked her partner.

"Weiss I did not do anything I promise!" Ruby responded back fearfully of her partner's wrath.

"Well obviously you must have done something to get us into this." The white princess retorted.

"Hey hey hey leave it off ice queen, Ruby will not get us into trouble in the first two weeks of Beacon." "Hey!" Weiss yelled out when she got called ice queen. "Ohhhh Renny I think they are going on an adventure without us?" Nora added in.

"Nora, we won't know until the headmaster tells why they are needed." Ren responded to his not girlfriend yet.

"I'm curious why professor Ozpin needs to see you guys at all." The knight wondered loudly.

"I agree with Jaune here." pyrrha agreed with her hidden crush.

Seeing that nothing is getting done, Blake the hidden faunus decides to intervene. "Guys I believe we should go see Ozpin right now."

Blake's intervention stopped the bickering between Yang and Weiss, bringing both of them back to focus. "Right!" Ruby acknowledged before continuing on, "Let's not keep Ozpin waiting, bye guys." Both teams exchanged their goodbyes before heading off to the lifts. (meanwhile, with team RWBY in the elevator to the main office…) "Sooo… what do you think Ozpin wanted to talk about?" Yang asked.

"I believe that Ozpin wishes to send us on a mission." Ruby cheerfully replied. "Ruby, it's been only two weeks since our initiation. I don't believe that Ozpin would send us to a mission this early." Weiss responded to her partner's enthusiasm. "We won't know unless we see him guys." Blake ended the conversation with her words.

"Yea…" Ruby mumbled. "Ok we're here" Weiss said. "Okay, guys, play it cool." Ruby told her team as the elevator slips open revealing a somewhat standard office with a see-through ceiling with large gears visible and spinning. Standing in front of them were Ozpin and his right hand Glynda Goodwitch with her stern expression as always. "Good afternoon children." Ozpin greeted his students. "Good afternoon headmaster." Ruby replied back.

"So, what's the reason we are here headmaster?" yang asked

"I assume you called us because you need us, am I correct Headmaster?" Weiss added in.

"I believe we are getting off track everyone, this is important." Glynda added to get everyone back on track.

"Right, of course." Ozpin agreed before continuing on. "Today you will be given an assignment from me to retrieve someone for me today." This earned confusion among the team except their leader who cheered, "See Weiss, I told you we are going on a mission."

Ignoring Ruby bragging to her about being right, Weiss asks the headmaster. "And who is this person we are supposed to retrieve for you?" Ozpin gave a smirk before activating the projector in his office showing a portrait of a cat faunus with raven-hair bundled up into a wolf's tail, his eyes are green in colour. Most notable was the five million lien bounty on top of the portrait itself. Ozpin then continued.

"This is Jade Grayson, a mercenary who became infamous in Mistral for his sheer effectiveness in jobs to whoever paid him the highest." "Wait... professor Ozpin, you're asking us to apprehend a mercenary and bring him to you?" Weiss was first to respond with a hint of surprise that the headmaster wants a mercenary. "Hmm… He's quite the looker does he, don't you agree with me blakey?" Yang teased Blake. "YANG!" Ruby yelled at her half-sister. "I'm more interested in how he earned such a big bounty on his head." Blake wondered loudly. Glynda stepped in and replied, "According to our information (aka Qrow) Mr Grayson's efficiency earned the ire of his employers."

"How did that happen?" Ruby asked confused on how such things could happen. "We don't have the exact details as of yet but it's speculated that his employers got nervous about how efficient he was, and sought to rid themselves of Mr Grayson out of paranoia just in case he gets bribed by a rival to betray them." Glynda continued. This earned nods from the team. "Eh, I think we can take him in, yea guys?" Yang boasted.

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you Miss Xiao Long, Mr Grayson has proven more than capable of handling bandits and huntsmens by himself." Glynda retorted before playing a videos showing Jade fighting off a gang of bandits all by himself and another showing him beating a fully trained huntsman in a duel. Ozpin decided to add in, "I understand if you are nervous however, the footage was last month." "Wait how does that change anything?" Ruby questioned Ozpin."

"Allow me to explain." Glynda joined in, "While it is true that Mr Grayson can take out gangs of bandits and fight full-fledged huntsmen, everyone requires rest to fight properly, the main thing is that Mr Grayson does not have the luxury of rest and supplies. This is due to constant attacks by everyone and villages are not willing to resupply a mercenary with a five million lien bounty on his head. When you encounter him, it is most likely he would have run out of supplies and ammunition to continue fighting effectively." That earns nods from the team and confidence that they can beat the mercenary.

"Is there any other thing we need to be aware of this mercenary?" Weiss cream asked the headmaster. "Yes, there's a couple more but I'll explain it quickly, you have classes later. You will most likely encounter Mr Grayson in the undergrounds of society, pubs and bars are a good place to look around for him. Mr Grayson does have a semblance however we don't have much info on what it is so watch out should he use it. Lastly, I recommend you try to bring him in unharmed at best. That is all" Ozpin ended his talk. "We will see you here later after your dinner for the final briefing on your assignment at night. You should go now you have Doctor Oobleck's class later." Glynda shoos them away.

"Ok Bye headmaster, see you later today" Ruby replied back as they left the office.

Team RWBY in the meantime explained to JNPR why they were called up to the office. The reactions were mostly surprised except Nora who was jealous that RWBY got to go on a mission that early to catch a mercenary. Later after dinner. Team RWBY reported back to Ozpin's office for the final briefing before the hunt for Jade was on.

Five minutes earlier...

"Ozpin where are you going to put Mr Grayson should he join us?" Glynda asks a genuine question. "Should he join us, he would take the initiation like all the other students before him. He will have to choose the chess pieces and whatever piece he chose, he would be put into that team as an unofficial member." Ozpin answered her question.

"Then what about the Vytal Festival? He can't participate unless he has to fight an entire team by himself." she retorted again. "If that's just the case, he can participate in the one versus one tournament." Ozpin answered her question again. "I believe that's enough questions for now Glynda they are almost here" he says as team RWBY enters his office. "Of Course sir" she begurdently accepts that the conversation will resume later.

"Children, are you ready for your assignment?" Ozpin questioned the girls. Ozpin receives a variety of affirmatives from the girls. "Good before you are allowed to go and perform the task we gave you, we have managed to get a idea of where he would be heading and the weapons-" As soon the word weapon exited Ozpin's mouth, Ruby gets excited much to the concerned and embarrassed look of her teammates. "OHOHWHATAREHISWEAPONSIWANTTOSEEITNOW!" she excitedly yelled with stars in her eyes.

"Ruby our ears please." Weiss began chastising her leader with Blake agreeing in the back. "Sorry!" Ruby apologies. Ozpin began chuckling despite Glynda annoyance which immediately brought the girls back that they were in front of their headmaster and headmistress. Ozpin then continued, "Well that's indeed true though his weapons are interestingly, huntsman grade weaponry and not manufactured or stolen".

This earned raised eyebrows and confusion except Ruby who knew what that meant. Seeing the confusion in most of Team _WBY's eyes, Ozpin immediately put down pictures of two hand cannons with blades attached to them at different shots. One of the guns appears to be thorny (hehe) with the overall frame a metallic black with Emerald green lines that starts from the grip and extends towards the barrel and outward. It also has small spikes at certain parts of the gun itself. The blade is also a metallic black blade attached underneath the barrel. The other gun has a smoother appearance compared to the black gun with Metallic white frame with navy blue lines located, mainly along the barrel and extends back into the grip. Similar to the black gun, it also has a metallic white colour blade attached underneath the barrel. Seeing the twin guns itself, the girls understood what Ozpin meant while Ruby was busy gushing on how the guns are beautiful in their own way.

Blake noticed this and asked, "wait how did you manage to get shots of his guns?" "One of my agents has been keeping an eye on him and taking photos of him whenever possible. After all information is power." Ozpin replied. "Besides that, we have managed to track him heading towards a club in Vale that belongs to a man called Junior." This immediately earned Yang's and Ruby's attention. " I know where that place at Ozpin we can take it from here yea?" Yang answered back" "Isn't that the place that you punched that man out of the club?" Ruby asked her sister as she remembers Yang punched Junior out of his club.

"Noooooo….." Yang blatantly Lied. Both Blake and Weiss stared at Yang with disbelief in their eyes and not believing Yang at all. Ozpin coughed into his hand to get the girls attention and continued on. "Since Ms Xiao Long knows Juniors club, can I trust you to bring you team and get Mr Grayson back here?" "You can count on me Ozpin." Yang says with confidence in her voice despite the fact that Weiss has no confidence in Yang. "Good, you girls should go now, and try to confront him quietly, he has been known to flee a fight if he sees that he's in a disadvantaged place." Ozpin tells them as they entered the elevator

Outside Junior's Club A cat faunus strolls towards a club at 5.6 foot (1.71m) and is wearing a collarless white polo-tee shirt with green leaves present throughout the shirt ,tight black jeans with an opened dark grey overcoat. On the overcoat itself, dark green strips can be seen extending from the arms to the back of the overcoat. His hair is tied up to form a wolf's tail and has green eyes with noticeable bags under his eyes. A dark green emblem which depicts two swords crossed with wings at the end inside a circle is located on the left arm of the overcoat. On his belt are two holster that hold his hand cannons, Thorn and Lumina That Faunus is Jade Grayson.

Seeing the bouncer at the door, Jade walks up to him. "Hey, Can I enter your bar? I have a rough month. Can I go in?" Jade spoke to the bouncer before slipping a couple of Lien to his hands before smiling and entering the bar. Inside the club many can be seen drinking or dancing on the dance floor, seeing an empty seat at the bar Jade proceeds to claim it. Sitting on it, he hailed the bartender.

A man wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. He is also exceptionally tall. "What can I get for ya?" He asked. "Something that has caffeine, I don't care." Jade responds back. "The name's Junior by the way, what yours?" The man called Junior said back as he prepared a drink for his customer.

"Just call me Grayson." He replied back with exhaustion in his voice. As Junior begins making a drink for Jade, in the meantime the Malachite twins are curious about this new guest talking to Junior. Both of them sat on the spare seats beside Jade. "So who are you handsome" Melanie flirted at Jade. "Care to tell us your name?" Miltia continued where her twin-sister left off.

"Seriously why does everyone want to bother me today, I just want a drink." Jade Grumbled in his thoughts. "The name's Jade nice to meet ya, so, I must apologize for my exhaustion. It's been rough for me in the past month. Earning the curiosity of the twins they begin asking questions despite Jade's unwillingness to open up, at the same time Junior arrives back with Jade's drink. Outside the Club… "You sure is the right place that Ozpin says?" Weiss suspiciously asks the blond bruiser. "Yep definitely here." Yang confirmed her teammate. "So how are we going to get in? Neither of us are old enough to enter the club." Blake questions her teammates. "I suggest we ambush him when he exits or enters the bar" Ruby generously offered her idea. "Aw I'm proud of ya sis." Yang says that as she hugs her sister.

"YANG! Not now. We got to catch uh..." Ruby was not able to utter what she was saying as the wolf tailed cat faunus exited the bar. As soon as Jade exited the bar slightly refreshed, he did not expect to encounter hunt- no huntress-in-training waiting for him outside the bar. Both sides stared at each other for a couple of seconds with neither of them making a move. Realising that the situation was becoming awkward Ruby steps in. " Uh my name is Ruby rose and we would like you to-"

"No. I'm not dealing with this again." Jade immediately retorts before Ruby could even finish what she was saying and began running away. This understandably shocked ruby and the team. After snapping out of it they begin to chase after Jade through the streets. "Weiss, can you slow him down while Blake and I cut him off. Yang! go support Weiss." Ruby yelled at her team "On it!" Ruby's team yelled back while Weiss used her Semblance to put a glyph underneath Jade, making him slip and fall flat and sliding across the ground. "Oh come on! This is getting irritating." Jade grumbled in his head before attempting to flee again once he stopped sliding, only to be cut off by Blake and Ruby amidst some bystanders' surprise.

"Please," Ruby begged "We only want to talk." However, Jade is not in the mood for listening and retorted back. "And risk being brought into a trap where you arrest me? No. I will not give in." "Guess we got to do it the hard way huh." Yang says back. "So be it..." Jade muttered to himself before pulling Thorn and Lumina and switching them into swords before yelling. "Civilians leave the area immediately, a fight is going to start!" Immediately understanding what the cat faunus said, many fled the zone much to the surprise of team RWBY, who were not expecting the mercenary to care so much about collateral damage, before getting their weapons ready to apprehend Jade.

Jade sighs before saying, "let's just get this over with." as metallic ribbons seem to emerge from beneath his shirt and wrap around the bottom half of his face, before hardening into a mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes 
> 
> This is my first chapter done and I hope to approve and support me in the future. I will see ya in the next chapter RGQC signing out.


End file.
